Shin Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
by RyuuRanger
Summary: New Recruits are chosen as the New Ohranger squad and they fight all new enemies. Ranma Xover. On Hiatus as of yet..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma ½ nor Chouriki Sentai Ohranger.

Ranger Cast:

Ranma Saotome/OH Red: A young man cursed by the Jusenkyo springs and bad luck. After the failed wedding, he moved out of Furinkan and joined U.A.O.H to relieve his stress of his former life. He is now an U.A.O.H ranger. He is often level-headed, but when push comes to shove, he will not hesitate to fight back. He is the leader of the team.

Midorigawa Shidou/OH Green: An U.A.O.H air force pilot. His father died while he was younger and he was an only child -- left his mother back home alone to move to Tokyo in order to perfect his martial arts ability (really to join U.A.O.H). The second in command of the team. Very open-minded and short tempered at times.

Mitsuya Aoki/OH Blue: An U.A.O.H scout. He is shy around women, except for Kisa and Sakura. He is lighthearted, but strong and dependable for a U.A.O.H soldier. He is relaxed and calm, unlike the hot-headed Ranma and quick-tempered Shidou.

Futaba Kisa/OH Yellow: An U.A.O.H strategy officer. She is highly intelligent. She loves dancing and wearing mini-skirts. She is a caring individual; many people are put off by her cold appearance. She is friends with Sakura. She is like a big sister figure to Sakura.

Maruyama Sakura/OH Pink: An U.A.O.H reconnaissance officer. She is the most femmnine of the team. She often is seen nusring injured soldiers and tending to the wounded. However, she can get viciously angry if somone tries to hurt her friends. She also has a crush on Ranma.

Allies:

Commander Jirou Shibata:The OHRangers' commander, a dedicated leader who refuses to give up no matter what. An anthropologist and scientist as well, he used his knowledge about ancient civilizations and technologies to create all the OHRangers' arsenal and mecha, as well as their suits. He used the harsh training as a way to find the OhRanger candidates.

Villian Cast:

Ice Demon Tribe

Ice Princess Estrelle: She is the leader of the Ice Demon Tribe. She wishes to put the Earth under eternal winter and find a mate to rule by her side. Her brother, Gail, is not in her good graces as he wants the earth in flames, which she hates.

Ice Demon Warriors: Foot soldiers of the Ice Demon Tribe.

Ice Scholar Aurios: Estrelle's advisor. He has an entire collection of books in his library. He is not truly evil, just willing to help his princess in any way.

Pengy: A giant naive penguin who thinks Estrelle is his friend, not knowing her true nature.

Fire Dragon Army

Fire General Gail: He is the leader of the Fire Dragon Army. He wants the earth covered in lava and destroy human lives in the process. His sister, Estrelle, is not in his good graces as she wants the Earth under ice, which he despises.

Fire Dragon Soldiers: Grunts of the Fire Dragon Army.

Fire Scout Vestria: Gail's trusted spy. She can disguise herself into almost anyone. She is willing to do anythting her master says.

Gorack: Gail's pet dragon. He uses it to ride to places and often to attack people. Its behavior is similiar to a dog.

Dark Electronic League

Thundershock Captain Shocker: The right hand of King Volt. He often oversees and tames the Electro Beasts and is in love with Electra. He wields an electronic sword.

Electric King Volt: The leader of the Dark Electronic League. He wants to rid the world of human technology and replace it with his own. He often uses Shocker and Electra for his dirty work.

Electromagnetic Scientist Electra: A voltpulous scientist who summons the Electro Beasts and often goes out into battle with Shocker, who she loves. She has wide hips and a bigger chest than Lumeria. She also carries a baton.

Sparker: A doll created by Electra to enlarge Electro Beasts. He often makes comments about Electra's figure and Shocker's appearance. He sometimes sleeps in Electra's cleavage.

Joltmen- Electronic League's warriors.

New Machine Empire

Rageion: The new ruler of New Baranoia, Rageion was created 200 million years ago by an ancient race to help people. He turned to evil and was banished into the depths of space by KingRanger. Very violent. Doesn't tolerate failure and often takes his anger out on the Ohrangers.

Lumeria: Wife of Rageion, she usually remains in the fortress devising plans with her husband, though she does go down to Earth by herself at times to help her husband. She usually carries a metal bow with her. She despises humans for their feelings and often attacks the Ohrangers. She is very vain and pampers herself constantly.

Kurin: The daughter of Rageion, she is basically a robot child. Mischievous and spoiled, she thinks humans are nothing but simple toys. She oftens follows her father and often uses her ribbons to entangle her enemies.

Pakka: New Baranoia's Imperial Family Butler who follows Rageion. He takes care of the duties of the household. Takes care of young Kurin when in the field.

Pippi: A small robot that enlarges Machine Beasts. He always says, "Good Grief." afterwards.

Gearmen: Baranoia's fighters.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma nor Ohranger. Ice Demon Tribe, Fire Dragon Army, Dark Electronic League and the New Machine Empire are my creation.

Shin Chouriki Sentai Ohranger

"MOVE! COME ON! MOVE!" Roared Captain Jirou Shibata. He shot at the U.A.O.H soldiers with his machine gun and threw grenades at them. The soldiers scrambled for cover and some of them were hit or injured. The harsh training kept up for hours. Soon, a group of U.A.O.H soldiers sat near a campfire, tired and hurt.

"What are you doing? GET UP!" Jirou barked at them. Ranma Saotome stood up and glared at him. He had joined UAOH only because he thought it was fun and he'd get to fight some enemies. Now, he'd felt like it was a dangerous mistake to enter. He'd had enough of this insane training.

"Forget it! I've had it!" Ranma growled at him. "I ONLY JOINED U.A.O.H TO PROTECT PEOPLE, NOT TO GET MY ASS SHOT OFF AND BLOWN UP BY MY OWN SUPERIOR!" Jirou tensed up and stepped towards him in anger.

"What are you saying?! This training will help you!" Jirou shot off. Ranma snorted and threw his hat on the ground. "That's it. I'm done. I'm out, and anyone who wants to stay here is welcome to their deaths!" Ranma began to walk away, but was stopped by Shibata aiming his gun at him. Ranma kicked it out of his hands and tossed it away. "Anyone who wants to leave can follow me!" He called out to the soldiers.

Four people stood up and followed Ranma. The rest apparently decided not to follow them and wandered out into the forest. "Crazy-ass Saotome. Who the hell does he think he is?" Complained a soldier. "I know! He always acts like the good guy!" A female soldier grunted. The soldiers walked through the forest until they were in a snow-covered part of the woods. Suddenly, a cry was heard.

"FOOD!" screamed another female soldier. The soldiers ran to see blue eggs sticking out of the ground. A soldier slammed his gun on one of the eggs, cracking it open. A demon like creature blew its breath on him, turning him into a living ice statue. "RUN!" bellowed a soldier. The soldiers ran for their lives as the ice demons popped out of the eggs and froze the soldiers and some ate their guns and spat out black ice cubes.

A blue light appeared and a white-haired woman in an ice blue transparent gown laughed evilly. "At last, I, Ice Princess Estrelle, have returned to turn the earth into my winter wonderland!" Estrelle laughed evilly as she walked towards the UAOH base with her demons.

"Crazy-ass Shibata." Ranma growled angrily. The four people, Midorigawa Shidou, Mitsuya Aoki, Futaba Kisa and Maruyama Sakura, were hanging out behind the food tent. "He made my hair smell bad! The crazy old man!" Shidou snorted angrily. "I can't believe he put us on this training madness." Aoki sighed. "Who would try to put us on a death march?" Ranma growled to himself. Kisa handed out rice cakes to everyone.

"At least it can't get any worse than this," Sakura sighed, upset that she had cleaned herself just to be bombarded by bullets and grenades. Suddenly, a blast shook the ground so violently that the five screamed and fell on their backs. "WHAT THE HELL?" Shidou shouted. Ranma and the others got up and went out to take a look.

Jet fighters and tanks were shooting at the UAOH base. Everyone was running and screaming. The ice demons ran towards the soldiers and blasted them with their swords. "Holy shit . . . " Ranma gaped at the atrocity that was happening before him. Everyone was either dead or frozen alive or blown up.

Estrelle was walking to the base and stared at the oncoming machines. "What are you doing? This is my work you're ruining!" She glared at the tanks and jets. "Always the spoiled brat, aren't you, dear sister?" A man in red armor walked towards her. "Gail!" She stormed up to him. "Is this your doing?" "I wish it was, my sister. I wish it was." He sighed in bliss. Estrelle glared at him. Ranma ran towards them and clenched his fists.

"HEY!" Ranma roared at the two siblings. "Are you the ones attacking the base?" He clenched his fists and glared at them. "Look at that. A puny human! We're not the ones doing this, but you'll be the first one to die by my hands." Gail charged at him with his fist drew back. "Gail!" barked Estrelle in anger. "Stop this!" Ranma ran towards him and drew back his fist.

Meanwhile, the other four were trying to get their peers to safety. Suddenly, a missile struck the ground behind them and sent them flying. "AAH!" They cried out. Aoki stood up and helped Kisa up as did Shidou with Sakura. "Where the hell did Ranma run off to?" Shidou looked around and saw him fighting Gail. "There he is!" Aoki pointed out. Ranma and Gail were fist-fighting at the best they could during a bombing attack.

"RAWG!" Gail punched Ranma to the ground. Ranma rolled onto his feet and kicked Gail in the face. "Argh! You damned human!" Gail hissed. "Stop this right now!" Estrelle barked as she spat ice arrows at Gail, sending him onto the ground. Then she looked at Ranma and walked towards him. Ranma tensed up, by reflex. _'Damn, she's too beautiful to hit. . .'_

"Hello, young human. My name is Estrelle and I seek a consort to rule beside me. I would like you to join me." She smiled at him. "Are you out of your mind?! I would never join someone that hurts people!" Ranma shouted vehemently. "You'll change your mind soon enough." Estrelle moved closer to him, but fell back as a rock thrown by Sakura hit her. "OW!" she cried out, seeing blue blood dripping from her milky-white skin.

"Ranma!" The four ran towards him. "You all right?" Asked Kisa. "Yup." Ranma nodded. Suddenly, a missile crashed near the two evil siblings and sent them flying over the hill. "OH SHIT!" Ranma and the gang stepped back as a drill-like creature ran towards them. It laughed wildly and posed.

"HUMANS! PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ELECTRO DRILL!" It shot out lasers from its beak at the five. "AAH!" They cried out as they fell onto the ground. Ranma stood up and glared at it.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'VE HAD IT!" Ranma roared in anger as a red light from the earth engulfed him. "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!" Suddenly, a red blur surrounded the monster and slashed him.

"Who are you?" Electro Drill grounded out in pain. The red blur revealed itself to be Ranma dressed in a red suit in a star-shaped visor. "OhRed!"

Ranma pulled out his Star Riser and slashed it across the chest. The electronic beast roared in pain as Ranma continued his violent assault.

"No way!" Shidou gaped at Ranma. The others were surprised to see their friend beat the living shit out of the monster. Suddenly, ice demons appeared from behind. "LOOK!" Sakura shouted as she saw them running towards the four.

"Oh shit, we're helpless!" Shidou yelled. "We don't have anything to protect us now!" Kisa ran towards the demons with a battle cry. "If Ranma can do it, so can we!" She called out. "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!" The earth rumbled and a yellow light engulfed Kisa, covering her in a yellow suit with an equal-sign shaped visor.

"OhYellow!" She ran at them and pulled out her King Blaster and shot at them. "I'm not letting her do this alone!" Sakura ran to help her out. "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!"

Once again, the earth shot out a pink light and clothed her in a pink suit with a circle visor. "OhPink!"

Sakura tossed her Circle Defenser and knocked down some ice demons surrounding Kisa. "Thanks, Sakura!" Kisa called out.

Shidou shook his head. "I can't take it! If we're going to die, we're going to die fighting!" Aoki nodded. "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!" They both ran towards the monster Ranma was fighting. Once more, the earth let out its final rumble and covered the two in blue and green lights. They were now wearing green and blue suits with rectangle and triangle shaped visors.

"OhGreen!"

"OhBlue!"

The two jumped towards the monster and hit it with their Battle Sticks. "RAWG!" Electro Drill screamed in pain. Ranma pointed his Riser at the drill monster. "GUYS! LET'S GO!" "YEAH!" the four ran towards Ranma and aimed their guns at Star Riser. "You can't stop Electro Drill!" The drill beast roared.

Ranma raised his sword in the air and the others zapped it, surrounding it in energy. Ranma ran at the monster and swung his sword. "GREAT AURA CRASH!" Electro Drill screamed as it was destroyed by the attack. Ramna put Star Riser back in its sheath.

The five Ohrangers cheered in victory. "We did it! We saved the base!" Shidou cried. "What base?" Aoki gaped at something. "The UAOH base of course! Why-Oh my god . . . " Shidou stared in Aoki's direction and saw the nearly-devastated base that was now assaulted by the jets and tanks.

"We gotta stop them." Ranma ran to the hangar and hopped into a Thunderwing. "THUNDERWING, LAUNCH!" He flew towards the jets and fired missiles at them. The falling jets fell upon the tanks, destroying them both. Ranma looked back and laughed.

"Never mess with me, you bastards!" Ranma kept shooting out the jets out of the sky until they were gone. "Man, I'm the best there ever was!"

Ranma landed the jet on the ground and hopped out. The others ran to him in a quickened pace. "Good going, man! I never thought Shibata's training would help us out in a pinch!" Shidou exclaimed. "I guess I gotta apologize to him." Ranma sighed. The other three nodded in agreement. Just then, they were attacked by laser blasts.

"YOU FOOLS!" A voice boomed out. The Ohrangers looked at a human-like robot glaring at them. He had a crown on his head and held a rapier in his left hand. "You have eradicated my army! I, Prince Rageion, will make sure of your defeat!" Rageion leapt towards them and ran at them, rapier drawn. "You wanna fight, you bucket of bolts? You got one." Ranma pulled out his Star Riser and charged at him.

Their swords clashed and they kept up the fierce sword fight for two hours. "You will never defeat me, human!" Rageion roared. "We'll see!" Ranma snapped. Suddenly, an arrow was headed straight for Ranma and Rageion. "LOOK OUT!" Sakura hurled her Circle Defenser at the arrow, deflecting it. Ranma looked at the owner of the arrow and glared.

"Rageion!" A robot woman with a big bust and a bow in her right hand stood on the roof, looking at Rageion. "Stop playing with that human and come home!" "Be silent, Lumeria! How dare you interfere!" Rageion snapped at her angrily. The others just stared at her. Rageion snorted at her direction.

Lumeria jumped from the food cabin's roof and landed near the two fighters. "I will not tolerate insolence from you, Rageion!" She smacked him across the face, knocking him out. Then she grabbed his arms and lifted him upon her back. "And as for you, human boy, I suggest that you stop running around in that suit and go home! You look ridiculous in it!" She shot OhRed a glare before vanishing with Rageion.

"Who the hell were they?" Shidou gasped out. "Robots . . . Only they have human feelings . . ." Kisa blinked. "Next time I see them, I'll kick both of their asses!" Ranma raised his fist in the air. Aoki and Sakura said nothing and powered down, along with Shidou, Kisa and Ranma.

Later, the five were heading to the U.A.O.H Main Base. "We really need to tell the chief about the attack." Sakura reminded her friends. "Yes, Sakura, we know." Ranma sighed. Suddenly, Gail appeared on top of the cliff and glared down upon out heroes. Ranma looked up and ran towards him.

"HUMAN!" Gail arrived with lizard-like soldiers carrying flamethrowers. "Prepare for defeat!" Gail shot out a jet of fire at Ranma. He dodged it and back-flipped towards his friends.

"You dumb-ass lizard! I ain't got time for you right now, so let's make this quick! CHOURIKI HENSHIN!" Ranma became OhRed again and struck down the lizards with King Blaster.

"So, you're more powerful now. Big deal!" Gail drew out his sword and ran at Ranma. Ranma pulled out his Star Riser and jumped towards him. "Chouriki Henshin!" The other four transformed and aimed their blasters at Ranma's sword. They fired at the blade, surrounding it with energy once more. "GREAT AURA CRASH!" Ranma slashed the blade on Gail's armor.

"ARGH!" Gail roared out as his chest plate fell off. "Not bad, Human, but I have a hotter technique." Gail swung his blade and hurled it at Ranma like a boomerang. Ranma cried out in pain as the attack sent him on the ground, hurt. "RANMA!" The four ran to him, but Gail shot flames at them with his sword, sending them back.

"You pathetic, weak human." Gail moved in for the kill, but a blue beam sent him tumbling down. "I will not let you kill him, Gail!" Estrelle glowered at him. "Sister!" Gail stood up and growled at her. "You dare attack me?!" Gail inhaled and shot out a jet of fire at Estrelle. She raised a hand and a barrier blocked the attack. Ranma got to his feet and ran away from the area, as so did the others. The siblings stopped and looked around for the Ohrangers. "DAMN IT!" Gail and Estrelle screamed as they vanished.

Soon, the others reached the main base and went inside. "Commander!" Kisa shouted. "We've come back from the outpost!" A figure stepped out from the shadows. "I know. I've heard all about it." The man raised his head and looked at them. "Captain Shibata?!" Ranma shouted. "That's Commander to you." Jirou smiled. "But, why are you the commander?" Sakura blinked.

"There will be time for that later. Right now, I have something to tell you all. The reason for my training was to find the candidates for the Ohranger project. You five have what it takes to become Ohrangers!" Jirou walked to Ranma and placed a brace on him, then he did the same to the others.

"Well, I'll be damned." Ranma whispered in awe. "Commander-" "I know, Ranma. I know." Ranma smiled and shook his hand. The four shook his hand as well. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed out. The five ran to the monitor and saw Electro Drill in giant form. "I AM INVINCIBLE!" It bellowed.

"That guy never gives up, doesn't he?" Aoki growled. "How the hell do we beat him?" Shidou asked. Jirou pressed a button and a door opened. "In there you will find the Super-Power Mobiles. They are your only chance against the Electro Beast." The five nodded and ran inside the room. Once inside, they transformed and jumped into their respective mecha.

"SKY PHOENIX, LAUNCH!" Ranma called out.

"GRAN TAURUS, LAUNCH!" Shidou called out.

"DASH LEON! LAUNCH!" Aoki called out.

"SUPER POWERED FUSION!" The five called out and placed their Storage Crystals in.

Sky Phoenix flew out and Leon and Taurus pulled on the Dogu and Moa. Then Leon rose up and formed the chest and Taurus formed the upper legs. Dogu and Moa connected to the sockets and became the legs. Phoenix flew towards the almost finished fusion. It landed on Leon and formed the head.

"COMPLETE! OHRANGER ROBO!"

The robo jumped out towards Electro Drill and punched it on its head. Drill roared and swiped its claws and shot missiles on OhRanger Robo's chest. "AAH!" The OhRangers cried out. "DAMN IT!" Ranma yelled angrily. "WING HEAD!" The red helmet placed itself on OhRanger Robo's head and a large sword came out from its crest.

"CROWN FINAL CRASH!" OhRanger Robo raised its sword and it glowed with energy and swung at Electro Drill. The attack sliced the monster in two. Electro Drill exploded in flames. OhRanger Robo stood there and posed.

"And that's why I was made Commander. My studies had shown me that ancient powers would aide us in future attacks." Jirou finished explaining to the Ohrangers. Ranma was sleeping, Aoki was staring into space, Shidou was fiddling with his Power Brace, Kisa was paying attention and Sakura was playing a video game.

"AHEM!" Jirou coughed loudly. "WHAT?! HUH?" Ranma yelped, now awake. Aoki snapped out of it, Shidou stopped messing with his device, Kisa blinked and Sakura looked up. "I guess I still have to teach you some things." Jirou sighed. The Ohrangers sweat dropped.

Meanwhile . . .

Estrelle screamed in anger as she kicked over a vase and tossed a statue towards a wall. "DAMNED GAIL! HOW DARE HE TRY TO HUMILIATE ME!" She zapped an Ice Demon and he blew into pieces. "My lady, calm down!" Aurios ran around and cleaned up the broken pieces and tried to soothe the enraged princess.

"Hi, Esty!" Pengy ran and slid on the frozen floor. "WHEE!" He crashed into Aurios and knocked him over. "You bumbling dunce!" He snapped at the big penguin."Pengy, if you want to really help me, GO SIT OVER THERE!" Estrelle shrieked. Pengy got up and waddled to the corner. "Can we go eat ice cream after this?" He called to her. Estrelle ignored him and sat on her throne.

"My own brother tries to ruin everything for me! He even tries to kill my potential mate!" She threw her hands in the air. Aurios stumbled around and shook his head. "Maybe we should use one of Milady's champions . . . " Estrelle brightened. "That's a great idea, Aurios! I will use this monster to kill Gail! HAHAHAH!" She laughed evilly as she slammed her staff onto the floor. "PENGY!"

The big penguin stood up. "Yes, Esty?" "Go launch the Great One." Pengy nodded and ran off, giggling. "Gail is going to wish he was never born." Estrelle smiled with pure evil.

Gail paced around his floor in anger. "HOW DARE SHE! THAT DAMNED ESTRELLE!" He growled and punched a nearby Fire Dragon. "My lord, you must calm yourself." Vestria patted his back.

Gail grunted and slumped on his chair. "This will get me nowhere! I WANT THAT HUMAN DEAD!" Gail howled. Vestria sighed and opened the door.

Gorack barged in and stopped in front of Gail and Vestria. "RAWG!" Gorack yipped. "Wild animal," Vestria mumbled. Gail sighed and thought and thought until his face brightened. "THAT'S IT!"

He stood up and ran to Gorack. "Gorack! Go fetch the Magma Boxer!" Gorack howled in delight and flew off. "Estrelle will be sorry she interfered!" Gail roared in laughter.

Rageion was glaring at Lumeria. "How could you drag me away like that! Do you realize those humans will never live it down?!" Lumeria was busy brushing her hair. "I was only trying to help you, dearest." She said while applying makeup. Rageion growled and paced the room. Kurin walked in and looked at her father. "Daddy, I have an idea!" She chirped. "What is it, child?" He kneeled down to her at face-level.

"Why don't we send one of our Machine Beasts into battle?" She asked. Rageion had a look of pure evil on his face. "Yes! That's it! Thank you, my daughter." He stood up and looked around. "PAKKA!" He roared. Pakka came stumbling into the room. "Yes, my lord?" He clasped his hands. "Send for Bara Rose!" Pakka saluted and ran off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Volt bellowed in anger. Electra and Shocker were making out and holding each other. "ELECTRA! SHOCKER!" They removed themselves from each other and ran into the throne room. "Yes, my lord?" They asked him. "How did my Electro Drill get killed?! It was the perfect monster!" Volt slammed his fist on the throne arm.

"I don''t know, my lord. Perhaps there was a faulty wire in his system. . ." "FAULTY WIRE?! YOU THINK IT WAS A FAULTY WIRE?!" Volt stood up and wrung his hands in the air. "MY DREAM OF TURNING THE EARTH INTO A TECHNOLOGICAL PARADISE WILL NOT BE STOPPED!" He pointed at Shocker. "SEND FOR ELECTRO NINJA! AND YOU BETTER NOT FAIL ME!" Shocker nodded and set off. Electra followed him.

"The lord is furious! He'll blow a gasket if we fail again!" Electra clasped her hands to her chest. "We won't fail. Not if Electro Ninja does its job." Shocker replied. "Electro Ninja has much of a chance as Electra getting her breast reduction." Sparker chirped as he stood on Electra's shoulder. "WHY, YOU LITTLE-" Electra ran around, trying to chase the little doll. Shocker sighed inwardly. They were doomed.

To Be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma nor Ohranger.

Ranma and the others were chilling out in the indoor heated pool. "Man, this is the best day of my life!" Shidou yelled. Kisa rose from the water and wiped her forehead. Sakura was lying on the beach chair and closed her eyes.

"Hey, don't you guys think we should be on the lookout for any monsters?" Aoki asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it. I bet those morons are probably killing each other right about now." Ranma yawned, lying near the windows.

Meanwhile. . .

Electra and Shocker were walking with Electro Ninja to the field. "Ok, Ninja. Do your thing!" Shocker barked. "Yes, sir." He bowed and vanished. "Well, that went well." Electra sighed. She looked at Shocker, who looked into her eyes. Then they embraced each other and made out.

Kurin and Pakka walked out into the field and saw them. "Pakka, did Father and Mother used to do that?" she asked. Pakka covered her eyes. "Yes, they did, but it's not for your eyes, Little Princess." Kurin frowned and humphed. Electra moaned as Shocker groped her and fondled her chest.

Suddenly, a blue race-car themed mecha rumbled out onto the forest. It began to transform into a robot and posed. Then a red boxer-themed robot stomped out and aimed its fist at the blue robo. The blue robo pulled out its gun and shot at the red robo. The red robo dodged out of the way and zapped the blue one with its eye beams.

Pakka and Kurin gaped at the battle. Electra and Shocker were too busy making out to notice. Sparker squeezed itself out of Electra's cleavage and wandered off. Pippi chirped and followed Sparker. "Hey kid, you wanna go with me?" Sparker asked. Pippi chirped in response. "Ok, I understand. Let's go!" They walked off to the city.

Suddenly, the red alert cried out and everyone got dressed and ran to the control room. "Everyone, there are two robots fighting close to the city." Jirou informed them. "Put a stop to it at once!" All five of them shouted in response and ran to their respective mecha.

"SKY PHOENIX, LAUNCH!" Ranma called out.

"GRAN TAURUS, LAUNCH!" Shidou called out.

"DASH LEON! LAUNCH!" Aoki called out.

"SUPER-POWERED FUSION!" The five called out and placed their Storage Crystals in.

Sky Phoenix flew out and Leon and Taurus pulled on Dogu and Moa. Then Leon rose up and formed the chest and Taurus formed the upper legs. Dogu and Moa connected to the sockets and became the legs. Phoenix flew towards the almost finished fusion. It landed on Leon and formed the head.

"COMPLETE! OHRANGER ROBO!"

OhRanger Robo landed near the fighting robots and punched them both. Great One shot off its vulcans at OhRanger Robo and blasted on its chest. "AAH!" The OhRangers cried out. "VULCAN HEAD!" Sakura shouted. A pink helmet landed on OhRanger Robo's head and shot repeatedly at Great One. Magma Boxer swung its fist at the robo, but it missed and only grazed its face.

Great One crashed into Magma Boxer, causing them both to fall upon each other. "WING HEAD!" The red helmet replaced the pink helmet and the sword appeared from Wing Head's crest. "CROWN FINAL CRASH!" the attack sliced both of them in half. They instantly exploded.

"About time!" Shidou growled. Aoki sighed. Ranma suddenly noticed something down below. "What the hell is that?" He asked to himself. "What's what, Ranma?" "There's something or someone down there, looking for something." Ranma shook his head. "Let's check it out."

Soon, they went down on the ground and saw Electra's butt sticking in the air as she was looking for something on the ground. "Holy crap . . . " Shidou stared enticingly at her butt. Aoki walked up to her, nervously shaking all over. "E-Excuse me, but, what are you doing?" He reached out and tapped her on the back and was hugged fiercely. "Oh, Darling! You naughty boy!" She squealed and rubbed Aoki's head.

Aoki shivered wildly and whimpered. "Hmm? You're not Shocker!" Electra grabbed him by the shoulders. "Where's Shocker? What did you to do him?!" "I don't know!" Aoki squeaked as she shook him. "Hey, Fat Lady! Let him go!" Ranma barked. Electra fumed in anger. Meanwhile, Shocker was lying on the ground, snoring.

"You dare call me fat?!" Electra growled and pulled out her baton. She then ran towards them and swung her stick at the Ohrangers. Ranma pulled out his Star Riser and blocked her strike and deflected it. Kisa drew out her Twin Baton and struck her on the backside.

Sakura flung her Circle Defenser at Electra and hit her on the thigh. "OW!" She cried out in pain and held her butt with one hand and her thigh with the other. Suddenly, a rain of sparks covered the area and zapped the Ohrangers. "YEOW!" Shidou screamed as the blast sent him rolling on the ground.

Aoki drew out his Delta Tonfas and blocked some shurikens. Electro Ninja appeared out of thin air and kicked Ranma to the ground. "ARGH!" Ranma swung his blade down, but Ninja vanished and reappeared behind Kisa. She swung her batons at him, but he jumped over her and flew over them.

Pakka and Kurin ran up the hill and watched the spectacle. "Oh, Pakka! How exciting!" Kurin clapped her hands. "Yes, but still, I keep forgetting about something . . . " He sighed. Bara Rose grabbed Aoki and held him in a loving embrace. "Hello, cute boy." She purred.

Aoki let out a scream, alerting Ranma. "Hang on, Aoki! I'm coming!" Ranma pulled out his King Blaster and shot her. Rose screamed out in pain and shot some thorns at him. Ranma deflected her attack and ran straight towards her. Rose growled at him.

"STARLIGHT RETURN!" The red star on his blade shone brightly and Ranma swung it at Rose, cutting her in half. Aoki rolled out of the way just in time and jump-kicked Ninja. Ninja poofed in smoke and appeared on top of a boulder. Shidou drew out his Square Crushers and went into an offensive position.

"HORIZON CUT!" Shidou swung his crushers horizontally and Ninja fell from the boulder, bleeding. "SHARK DIVE!" Aoki jumped towards Ninja and made a cross cut with his tonfas. "TORNADO SPIN!" Kisa spun around, creating a whirlwind and knocked Ninja down on his ass.

"DISC CUTTER!" Sakura hurled her defenser and it sliced Ninja in half, blowing him up. Electra wrung her hands and looked around for Sparker. "SPARKER!" she shrieked. "Oh dear, Pippi? Pippi!" Pakka looked around for the little robot. Shocker snored loudly as he rolled onto the grass.

Sparker and Pippi appeared, covered in lipstick and crayon. "Man, I'm so damn popular!" Sparker exclaimed. Pippi chirped happily. "There you are, Pippi! I have been worried sick about you!" Pakka grabbed Pippi and aimed him at Rose's remains.

Electra ran towards Sparker and grabbed him. "I'll deal with you later!" She pressed a button and Sparker zapped an enlarging beam at Ninja, causing him to grow. Pippi screeched and did the same. "Good Grief!" He chirped and closed his eyes. "That was very good, Pippi!" Kurin clapped.

Sparker groaned and closed his eyes. Electra stuffed him into her chest and vanished, as well did Kurin and Pakka. "DAMN IT!" Ranma yelled. They ran back into the OhRanger Robo and it struck a battle pose. Ninja and Rose ran towards them with a mad rage. "HORN HEAD!" Shidou cried. A green helmet replaced Wing Head and OhRanger Robo headbutted them back onto the ground.

"CANNON HEAD!" Kisa shouted. A yellow helmet replaced Horn Head and blasted the downed monsters. "GRAVITON HEAD!" Aoki shouted. A blue helmet replaced the Cannon head and OhRanger Robo flew towards the monsters. "GREAT COLLISION!" Aoki shouted as the robo began glowing with a blue aura.

Rose tried to get out of the way, but OhRanger Robo slammed into her, knocking her down and she exploded in flames. "WING HEAD!" The red helmet once more replaced Graviton Head and the sword was summoned into the hands of the robo.

"CROWN FINAL CRASH!" The blade fell upon Ninja and cut him in half, blowing him up once again. OhRanger Robo posed in the light.

Later . . .

Ranma and the gang were sitting out at the food tent. "Damn, what a crazy-assed day!" Shidou sighed as he took a bite from a rice ball. "You said it!" Ranma nodded and chomped on a rice ball. "I'll never touch another girl as long as I live! No offense, you two." Aoki motioned towards Sakura and Kisa. "None taken." Kisa said absently. "But, why did we have to fight four giant monsters in a whole day?"

"It's a mystery. I don't know and I don't want to find out." Sakura munched on a rice cake and sipped some tea. "Hello, Ranma." Estrelle appeared in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Ranma took a fighting stance. "I have not come here to harm you. I have come to talk." "Talk this!" Ranma slammed his braces together. "CHOURIKI HENSHIN!"

Ranma pointed his Star Riser at her. "Get the hell out of here, Ice Queen." Estrelle walked towards him. "Can't we talk this over?" "No chance!" Sakura held out her Circle Defenser. Estrelle pulled out a sword and charged at Sakura with pure malice. Sakura tossed her Defenser at her and it sliced off her blade. Estrelle sent a low kick at Sakura, but she dodged it and karate-chopped her.

Gail roared as he leapt from the roof of the food tent. He swung his sword at the rest of the Ohrangers. Aoki drew out his tonfas and dove at Gail, slashing him on the chest. Shidou drew out his hatchets and laid out a cross cut on Gail. "RAWG!" Gail howled in pain

Kisa drew out her Battle Stick and swung at Gail's legs, knocking him down. "Damn Ohrangers!" He roared as he rolled around and ran towards Ranma. The red ranger turned around and swung his Riser at Gail's arm, cutting it off. "RAAGH!" Gail howled in pain.

Estrelle and Sakura were panting heavily, both beat and bruised. Estrelle ran and swung her blade on Sakura's Defenser, making her step back some. Estrelle blew her ice breath at her, but Sakura rolled out of the way and hurled her Defenser at her waist. Estrelle held her stomach in pain as she growled at her.

Shocker woke up and looked around. "Electra? ELECTRA!" He looked wildly for her and saw the Ohrangers fighting Gail and Estrelle. "ELECTRA!" He jumped towards them and swung his electric blade at Gail. "ARGH!" Gail bellowed as he fell on his stomach. "YOU BASTARDS TOOK HER!" Shocker roared as he lunged at Aoki.

"AAH!" Estrelle screamed as she was kicked down by Sakura. She then ran towards the group and punched Shocker. "Leave my friends alone!" Shocker howled as he swung his sword, but Sakura dodged just in time and flipped near Ranma and the gang.

Electra suddenly appeared and ran to Shocker. "SHOCKER!" She screamed and flung herself into his arms. "Oh, my lovely lady." Shocker kissed her and groped her soft, plushy butt. "EW!" All four of them cried out, save for Kisa. The Ohrangers sneaked away from the food tent and ran towards the HQ.

Jirou was waiting for them and he had a confused expression on his face when he saw the faces of his team. "What happened?" He inquired. Ranma explained the whole incident, omitting certain parts. When he finished, Jirou was laughing like a maniac on crack.

"What's so funny?" Kisa asked. But Jirou was too busy laughing to answer. "Let's go." Ranma and the rest walked towards the lounge and they began to play Gears of War, save for Kisa and Aoki, who were researching on the four factions.

"The Ice Demon Tribe, Fire Dragon Army, Dark Electronic League and New Machine Empire." Kisa placed the recent monsters in her files. "The woman we saw today is called Electra, the scientist of the D.E.L." She clicked on a picture of Electra, her butt sticking in the air. "Huh? This wasn't the picture I took!" She blushed. Shidou yelped as his man got killed, then he rushed over to the laptop and clicked the window off.

"Sorry about that. That was my picture." He blushed. Ranma whapped him upside the head. "Pervert!" Aoki covered his face. "She's scary. . ." Sakura was still playing the game and kicking Ranma's ass. "Yay!" She cried. Ranma quickly ran to his controller and countered an attack.

Meanwhile . . .

Electra and Shocker were having their reunion party in his bedroom. "OH, YES! OH GOD!" Electra's shrieks could be heard through the base. Volt growled and slammed his hands on his ears. "THIS IS MADNESS!" He roared in rage. Could tonight get any worse than this?

Lumeria suddenly appeared in his throne room. "Hello, Lord Volt." She curtsied. Volt growled and glared at her. "What do _you_ want?" "I want you to help my husband." "Help Rageion? PAH! Volt snorted. Lumeria walked towards him and stood in front of him. Then she sat in his lap and pulled out her pocket mirror from her chest.

"Get off of my lap!" he growled. "No." She said quite simply, as if nothing would move her from there. Volt snarled and tried to lift her off, but he had ran out of energy by zapping Shocker and Electra, which made him weak and tired. "What do you want?"

"Just like I said." She looked at the mirror and combed her hair. "And you should stop poking me with your trouser snake." Lumeria wiggled her bottom against his lap, fidgeting for a bit. Volt was going to lose his mind. "Get off or I'll make you get off!" He snapped.

"What a pathetic threat." Lumeria was now doing her nails. "ELECTRA! SHOCKER!" He roared, but they were too busy doing things and they didn't want to be bothered. "JOLT MEN!" Yellow men with black lines on their bodies ran towards Lumeria and tried to remove her, but she kicked them down, sending them onto the floor and they shut down.

"DAMN!" Volt howled and hung his head. He was starting to lose feeling in his legs. "Fine! I'll do it. What's the price?" Lumeria turned around and smirked. "The death of the Ohrangers. He plans to fight them himself, but he may get hurt. That's why I want you to accompany him."

"Fine . . . I just want you to know one thing." "Yes?" "GET THE HELL OFF OF MY LAP!" Lumeria got up and curtsied and vanished.

"Damn robotic freaks!" Volt growled. He got up and walked towards Electra's room. "OPEN UP!" He bellowed. There was a small shriek and noises behind the door. "In a minute!" Electra squeaked out. "NOW, FOOLS!" Volt howled. Electra and Shocker burst out, wearing mismatched clothes.

"Yes sir?" They asked. "Never mind! Just get yourselves ready! We're leaving!" Volt marched off. They looked at each other and ran inside to redress.

Rageion stormed around and kicked Pakka in the ass. "YOU FOOL!" Pakka whimpered and hid under Lumeria's chair. "How could you fail an order?! Those damn Ohrangers!" Rageion swung his sword across a painting of Lumeria and it fell onto the floor.

"I will destroy them!" He roared, storming out of the castle. Pakka mindlessly followed. Kurin peeked her head out. "Father is very serious . . . " She silently followed them as well.

"ARGH!" Gail roared as Vestria reattached his arm. "I'LL KILL THAT HUMAN!" he bellowed. Gorack barked in agreement. "My lord, maybe I should help?" "Do that! I'm going to need all the help I can get!" Gail stood up and held his sword in the air. "MY ARMY! COME!" Thousands of Fire Dragons bellowed. "WE MARCH!"

Gorack barked and Gail and Vestria hopped on him and flew off towards the U.A.O.H base.

"Ooh . . . " Estrelle hissed as Aurios healed her. "The time has come!" She stood up and Aurios followed her. "Is it time for lunch?" Pengy asked. "No, Pengy! It's time to take back what's mine!" Estrelle stood out in the balcony. "MY DEMONS! WE WILL FIGHT FOR WHAT'S OURS!" Thousands of Ice Demons cheered. "OUR LEAVE IS TONIGHT!"

Pengy, Aurios and Estrelle walked out of the palace and headed towards the U.A.O.H base.

Ranma shot up suddenly. "What's up?" Shidou asked. "I sense great danger coming up ahead." He said simply, and they ran towards the control room. On the monitor, there were the four evil groups, headed towards the base. "Oh, shit." Ranma whispered. The others had looks of fear and terror in their eyes as the dark armies marched towards the boundary.

To be continued.


	4. Author's note

Hey, all you lovely readers! I'm busy with work and stuff, so I might update my fics on Tuesdays, Thursdays and the weekends.

I will be adding the new chapters as soon as they are done. Thank you so much for all of the comments, no matter how small or long they are. And thanks for being patient with me.

Thanks especially to everyone who pointed out any errors, gave any help or advice. I really appreciate it, the more help I can get, the better my writing and grammar will become.

See you later! :)

Signed, Ryuu Ranger.


End file.
